Ιππόλυτος Α \Χαττία
Ιππόλυτος Α' ο Μέγας Suppiluliuma, Σουππιλολιούμα, Σουπιλολιούμα thumb|300px| [[Υστερο-Χετταϊκή Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Χετταϊκής Εποχής 14ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Ιππόλυτος Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία (Hatti) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- ---- Δαρδανία (Arzawa) (Χετταϊκή Λυδία)) Ηγεμόνες Ασιατικής Δαρδανίας ---- Τρωάδα (Wilusa) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Τρωάδας ---- Μυσία (Sehha Land) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Μυσίας ---- Φρυγία (Mira) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Φρυγίας ---- Κιλικία (Kizzuwatna) (Κισσία) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Κιλικίας ---- Ελυμαΐδα (Elam) Ηγεμόνες Ελυμαΐδας ---- Βαβυλωνία Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας ---- Ασσυρία Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας ---- Χετταϊκή Συρία Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Συρίας ---- Μυκηναϊκή Αργολίδα Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Αργολίδας ---- Μυκηναϊκή Κρήτη Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Κρήτης ---- Ουραρτία (Urartu) Ηγεμόνες Ουραρτίας ---- Μιταννία (Mitanni) Ηγεμόνες Μιταννίας ---- Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Χατταίοι Λούβιοι Αμορραίοι Αραμαίοι Χαναναίοι ]] - Αυτοκράτορας της Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας (1344 - 1322 π.Χ.). - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Υστερο-Χετταϊκή Εποχή, 14ος Αιώνας π.Χ.. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Ιππόλυτος" είναι εξελληνισμός του Χετταϊκού ονόματος "Suppilu-liu-ma". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: - Πατέρας: Άτλας Β' (Hattusili II) ο Αφανής (?) - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: *Αρνάβανδος Β' (Arnuwanda II) ο Ατυχής *Μύρσιλος Β' (Mursili II) ο Ανορθωτής *Μυβαττίς (Muwatti) *Συέννεσυς (Zannanza) *Πίγασσος (Piyassili) Βιογραφία - Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια του βίου του, είναι: *Κατέλαβε τον θρόνο μετά από συνομωσία αξιωματούχων που οδήγησε στην δολοφονία του πρεσβύτερου αδελφού του, και νόμιμου διάδοχου, Άτλαντος Γ' του Παιδός. *Πολέμησε κατά των Μιταννών εισέβαλε στην χώρα τους και κατέλαβε την πρωτεύουσα Βασσυγάννεια (Wassuganni) (1339). Το δυτικό της τμήμα έγινε δορυφόρος της Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας. *Άνοδος της Ασσυρίας στην Μεσοποταμία. *Κατέκτησε την Συρία πλην της Καρχέμιδας (Carchemish) *Κατέλαβε την Κάδυτο (Qadesh) στην Συρία. *Συμμάχησε με την Άγυρτο (Ugarit) της Φοινίκης. *Η Αμμορία (Amurru) (υπό τον βασιλέα της Άζιρο (Aziru)) εγκαταλείπει την Αιγυπτιακή εξάρτηση και μεταστρέφεται σε σύμμαχο της Χετταϊκής αυτοκρατορίας. *Αποδέχεται την αιφνίδια προσφορά της Αιγύπτιας βασίλισσας και χήρας του Τουταγχαμώνα να συζευχθεί ένα υιό του (που όμως όταν φθάνει στην Αίγυπτο δολοφονείται). *Πολιορκεί και καταλαμβάνει την Καρχέμιδα. *Αντιμετωπίζει λοιμό στην Μικρά Ασία. *Οι Ασκάνιοι (Kaska) στα βόρεια σύνορα δημιουργούν προβλήματα. *Ο θάνατός του oφείλεται στον λοιμό. Suppiluliumas's son Mursilis (KUB XIX 22) mentions as part of his father's reign the Hittite governor Hannutti's reconquest of Hapalla - wrested by Madduwattas so long ago. Later documents say it took Tudhaliyas and Suppiluliumas 20 years to subjugate Arzawa (Bryce pp. 164-5). At the very least Suppiluliumas must have taken back Pitassa, and married his daughter Muwatti to king Maskhuiluwas of Mira. See below. Prince Zannanza died on the way, and the marriage alliance never was consummated. Angry letters were exchanged between Suppiluliuma and the Pharaoh Ay, who had assumed the Egyptian throne, over the circumstances of Zannanza's death. Suppililiuma was furious at this turn of events and unleashed his armies against Egypt's vassal states in Canaan and Northern Syria, capturing much territory. Unfortunately, many of the Egyptian prisoners carried a plague which would eventually ravage the Hittite heartland and lead to the deaths of both Suppiluliuma I and his successor, Arnuwanda II. Ο Στέφανος Βυζάντιος αναφέρει: :"Ξάνθος ἐν τετάρτῃ Λυδιακῶν φησιν ὅτι Τάνταλος καὶ Ἄσκαλος παῖδες Ὑμεναίου· τὸν δὲ Ἄσκαλον ὑπὸ Ἀκιαμοῦ τοῦ Λυδῶν βασιλέως αἱρεθέντα στρατηγὸν εἰς Συρίαν στρατεῦσαι, κἀκεῖ παρθένου ἐρασθεὶς πόλιν κτίσαι, ἣν ἀφ' ἑαυτοῦ οὕτως ὠνόμασε. τὰ αὐτὰ καὶ Νικόλαος ἐν τετάρτῃ ἱστοριῶν. " Πιθανώς, εδώ ως Ακιαμός νοείται ο Suppililiuma και συνεπώς ένας στρατηγός του έφθασε μέχρι την Ασκαλώνα όπου εγκατέστησε φρουρά στην υπάρχουσα πόλη. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Χαττία *Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία *Χετταίοι *Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Βιβλιογραφία *Trevor Bryce, "Life and Society in the Hittite World," Oxford (2002). *Trevor Bryce, The Kingdom of the Hittites, Oxford (1999). *C. W. Ceram, The Secret of the Hittites: The Discovery of an Ancient Empire. Phoenix Press (2001), ISBN 1842122959. *J. G. Macqueen, The Hittites, and Their Contemporaries in Asia Minor, revised and enlarged, Ancient Peoples and Places series (ed. G. Daniel), Thames and Hudson (1986), ISBN 0-500-02108-2. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Hittites.info *The Hittite Home Page *Arzawa, to the west, throws light on Hittites Category:Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Category:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Χετταϊκής Εποχής Category:Ηγεμόνες 14ου Αιώνα π.Χ.